It's Time To Run Juliet
by AChapterCanBeABook
Summary: This is the story of a warlock and a prince; or something like that. Arthur, he's the prince of the school, and Merlin, he's the nerdy outcast. They both share a common secret: they're gay. Merlin though, he has another secret: he can do magic. It seems no matter what time Merlin is in, his magic cannot be seen 'less he face the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first/new Merlin story that I am writing in collaboration with Deanlovescas. This will be on our AO3 accounts as well that have the same names as our fanfiction accounts. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Merlin leaned against the tree, a smile playing on his lips. He read the words aloud from the childish, comedy of a novel. His voice carried out on a laugh. It was echoed by a deeper from the other side of the tree. His fingers brushed over the tips of the owner of the laugh, tenderly. Their arms rested slightly wrapped around the tree so no one could see the endearing exchange. Despite the secluded place in the park they had chosen they dare not get closer than that. Had they been in their secret spot in the woods they would be sitting side by side.<p>

"Oh geez, you find the most ridiculous books Merlin," Arthur said after catching his breath.

"It's something my grandfather, Gaius, gave me a couple of years back. I found it the other afternoon and thought you'd get a kick out of it," Merlin closed the book and set it on his lap.

"Gaius got you that? Oh god, that man is more senile than I thought." They both began to laugh again.

The two leaned back into the tree, wishing to close the barrier between them. Their fingers twitched and brushed lightly. They both let out soft sighs as they looked up into the orange, autumn leaves above them. How they longed for summer to return. Endless days in the woods; nights camped out under the stars. Most of all: being able to hold each other without having to worry about anyone seeing them.

A breeze rushed past, rustling the leaves and causing a symphony of chimes to be carried around them. Orange and yellow leaves floated down upon them. Merlin reached out and caught one. He turned it over in his hand, admiring the deep orange and red hues. Startled by the toll of the bell on the clock at the center of the park, Merlin dropped the leaf.

"Shit! It's already five. My dad is going to be suspicious," Arthur stood and brushed himself off.

Merlin stood as well, "Perhaps Gwaine will cover for us again. I am sure he would not mind saying you were with him."

Arthur gave a light chuckled, "Yeah, seeing as I cover for him with Percival."

"It's only a fair trade. See you at school Arthur," Merlin said, the leaves crunching under his foot as he walked.

A warm hand fit into his and pulled him behind the large trunk. As he was turned, warm lips pressed against his own. Merlin smiled into the kiss and closed his eyes. Arthur ran his free hand through Merlin's hair as Merlin laced their fingers together. Pulling away, Arthur gave Merlin one of his signature smirks. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Remember, tomorrow is Friday night," Arthur said as he began to walk away.

"I know Arthur. I'll be in our secret place," Merlin chuckled, walking the other way.

"Good, you better not miss it, no matter what chores Gaius makes you do," Arthur threw his hand up in a wave and Merlin waved back.

Merlin tucked the book into his arms and held it to his chest. As he neared the edge of the trees, out to the park, he pulled a hand up to his lips. He touched the soft flesh with a smile. The warmth and sparks from Arthur's stayed on them. He felt ecstasy flood his mind at the thought of Arthur.

Merlin stepped out on a stone path and his ears flooded with the sound of people. Shouts of children on the playground were masked by the flow of water from the fountain that sat in the shadow of the clock. A stone dragon stood proud with its wings folded, the water came out of its mouth and spilled into the pool. The porcelain bottom displayed a scene of the town from over 100 years back. Merlin sat on the edge of the fountain and stared out across the park.

Children ran amuck on the playground. A few ran past the fountain seemingly in a game of "tag". Merlin smiled as he watched the youths pass by. A boy around the age of nine caught up to a younger girl. With as much force as his little frame could muster he pushed the girl down. Anger bubbled up in Merlin. Before he knew it the stream of water from the dragon's mouth was directed on the boy. Merlin jumped up in surprise. He rushed from the scene, guilt hanging over him as the water went back to normal.

Merlin didn't stop until he arrived at his small, cottage-like, house at the edge of town. He greeted his mother with a smile as she waved a towel at him. She worked diligently in their garden as usual. Upon entering the house Merlin made a beeline for the kitchen. Digging through the fridge he decided on an apple to satiate his hunger until the evening's meal.

"And where have you been?" Gaius' questioning voice startled Merlin as he closed the fridge door.

"The park like usual," Merlin answered calmly.

"I see. I trust you didn't cause any trouble this time?" The old man gave him a knowing look.

"Now why would I do that?" Merlin gave a large grin, failing to lie once again.

"Merlin, I thought we were working on controlling your magic," Gaius chastised.

Merlin gave a groan and flopped onto a chair at the table, "I'm trying Gaius, I really am. When I become angry or have any strong emotion it just happens on its own. I don't want it to happen Gaius, but it does. Why do I even have to have these powers? Life would be so much easier without them," Merlin sighed and bit into his apple.

Gaius set a consoling hand on his shoulder, "Merlin, you come from a long line of the last warlocks in Avalon. You were born into greatness and will live up to your heritage one day."

"I know," Merlin sighed with a small smile.

"Are you done sulking about being different and ready to help me make supper?" Merlin's mother asked as she entered the room.

"I'd love to mother," Merlin said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner had gone over as usual, just Gauis, Merlin and his mother sitting at their small wooden round table eating together as a family. Gauis tried cracking a few jokes as usual and his mother faked a few laughs, as Merlin sat in silence eating his food in small bites. He gave a small smile between bites and jokes.

As soon as dinner had ended Merlin helped his mother clean up the dishes and then went to his room staring up at the ceiling and waving his hand around in the air a trail of golden light following his graceful movements. At times Merlin was proud to have his magic, it could be beautiful and useful in some situations. But other times he would lose control and things that weren't supposed to happen would. Those were the times he wished he wasn't cursed with this power; he wished he could be like any other teen boy like Arthur.

This was Merlin's regular nightly routine, he'd head to his room early and practiced his magic just hoping that the next day he would maybe have more control over his powers. Although it never seemed to help all too much, they seemed to be growing stronger day by day `and as they grew the less control he had over them.

As Merlin practiced, looking through giant books of spells here and there, hours began to pass by. And before Merlin noticed the moon was high in the sky. A small yawn passed through Merlin's lips as he turned the page of his book. Glancing over at the window he saw the dark of night and the full moon, cursing under his breath Merlin closed the book of spells and turned his lamp off. He flopped on the bed and curled up into his blankets, his eyelids seeming too heavy to keep open. His eyelids closed and not soon long after he fell asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Morning came sooner than Merlin expected it to as his alarm went off with a loud annoying beep. He rolled over sleepily and hit his alarm a little too hard, knocking it of the bed side table. Quickly, Merlin caught it mid air using his magic stopping it just centimeters off the ground. A sigh of relief passed through Merlin's lips as he leaned down grabbing the alarm clock from its place in midair and setting it back on its place on the bed side table.

"Morning!" Merlin announced to his mother and Gaius as he grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl on the dining table. Leaning in Merlin kissed his mother's cheek and grabbed his bag from its place sitting by the door. "Merlin" Gauis said stopping the young teen before he walked out the door, "remember to keep those powers under control."

The black haired teen rolled his eyes, "I know, I know. I'll try my best I promise. I've been studying hard every night."

Gaius nodded in approval, "Good, now you best be off before you're late for school." Merlin smiled and nodded before walking out the door to meet Arthur halfway to school.

Standing on the corner by the park Arthur tapped his foot waiting for his boyfriend, he was always late for one reason or another it seemed. Looking to his left down the street he saw a thin framed figure with black shaggy hair running towards him his blue scarf around his neck flying behind him. "Took ya long enough!" Arthur shouted with a slight chuckle to his voice.

Merlin reached Arthur and he panted for air to reach his lungs, "S-sorry my grandfather was lecturing me." Merlin gave a small crooked smile.

The shorter blonde teen smiled back, "Sure Sure. Blame it on Gaius. You were probably just sleeping in you lazy bum." Arthur playfully punched the other boys arm. "And now because of you we're going to be late for school."

Merlin gave a roll of the eyes and began to walk up the street, "The schools not that far, come on dollop head."

"Dollop head?"Arthur rose an eyebrow, "That's a new one. Where did you get that insult?" Merlin only chuckled in response and continued walking leaving Arthur a couple feet behind him. Not wanting to get left behind the blonde teen sprinted to catch up.

The two arrived at their separating point just a few blocks from the school. Percival waited at the corner with a grin, Gwaine holding hands beside him.

"I'll see you after school." Merlin said quietly.

Arthur gave a small smile gently setting a hand on his boyfriends cheek, "Don't forget today's Friday, I'll be waiting by the tree."

"I know, I'll be there as soon as I can. You know how my grandfather is though. 'Homework first.'" Merlin tried mimicking Gaius's voice.

A soft and subtle chuckle passed through Arthur's lips. "Right, well just do what you can to get there quick. I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What could it be?" Merlin grinned, leaning down to close the distance between him and Arthur. Their lips met softly and they both gently moved their lips against the others for a few seconds before Percival cleared his throat.

"Alright you two, we will be late," the boy said with a smirk.

"Right," Arthur said with a small blush as he put his arm across Percival's shoulders and pulled the guy away from the other two. "Remember, after school!"

"Honestly, the bloody Dollop Head thinks I'll forget when I was the one who started this," Merlin chuckled softly as he and Gwaine began to walk when the two were far enough away.

"He just worries, I have heard him say before that he thinks you're out of his league," Gwaine teased while softly punching Merlin's arm. Merlin laughed.

"_I'm_ out of _his_ league, says the mayor's son about the grandson of a man who owns a shop that gets no customers."

"It is less about status and more about heart to Arthur. You should know that by now. You stood up to him all those years ago and he admires, now loves you for that, be happy about it," Gwaine nudged the boy which caused him to smile.

"I suppose you are right."

The two came into the school yard just in time to slip into the school and rush to their classes before the bell rang. For Merlin every school day was just a necessary evil, another place he could lose control of his magic and make something else go wrong. It wasn't that he hated school or didn't enjoy learning, he just was afraid he'd lose control of his magic one day while just sitting there in class and everyone would know then. He didn't need another reason to be called a 'freak' or to be an outcast. It was bad enough as it was already, sitting at lunch alone, or sometimes with Gwaine, every day because Arthur couldn't be there with him. Arthur couldn't be seen with the outcast, he was far too popular, and he had everything going for him. Being the quarterback for the football team and being the cutest boy in school he had a good reputation. Of course there was their little secret about Arthur actually being gay. That could ruin everything if anyone found out, and so Merlin and Arthur met every day after school to be with each other. And on weekends they slept under the stars snuggled close into each other's arms dreaming of a day when they could both be free of their worries and troubles. It never seemed to bother Merlin having to hide his and Arthur's relationship, he understood why. So at school he kept his distance from the blonde haired teen. It was like neither knew the other one


End file.
